


Radio Silence

by LLordTourrettes



Series: Sportsfest 2018 fills [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Infiltration, Inspectors, M/M, Missions, Psycho Pass AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLordTourrettes/pseuds/LLordTourrettes
Summary: What was frightening was Akaashi Keiji’s crime coefficient swings, a fearful beauty never to be tamed. And the fact that Bokuto Koutaro was the sole person known to balance those numbers was equally alarming.





	Radio Silence

**Author's Note:**

> My fill for Bonus Round 2 (Quotes) prompt :  
> "I won't forgive you. I won't forgive you if you die."  
> [laughter]  
> "Don't laugh."  
> "You sure are frightening. [The enemy] doesn't scare me a bit compared to you."  
> "..."  
> "You idiot. As if I'd ever die. The goal is in sight. I'm going to live to see it."
> 
> \- Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans

119.  
It was a mission for Akaashi Keiji. With his top notch mind he would conclude the investigation without the inspectors’ help. He was indeed reliable, Koutaro already knew it, but he couldn’t blow away this feeling lurking at the back of his mind, whispering the worse to come.  
  
_Crime coefficient is 119. Enforcement Mode is Non-Lethal Paralyzer._  
  
The lab had always told him, how his hue, the purest white, was an incredible counterweight to high crime coefficient. So he knew he better stay close to Keiji. His Psycho Pass, he could take a look at it, but he didn’t dare to. He didn’t want some big number to hit him like a truck.  
  


  
  
129.  
It wasn’t a mission for Akaashi Keiji. Not that he wasn’t competent enough, but because of some vague instinct Koutaro had. But it wasn’t convincing at all for Tetsuro. _“Who did you expected to convince ?”_ mocked his inner voice. So here he was again, on the field with Keiji.  
  
On the other side of the casino, he could see his partner gliding from table to table with an incredible ease. Upstairs, Kuroo was overhanging the scene. Yaku wasn’t too far neither. They had the zone in control, with First Division as a backup on the potential exits. It would be a shame to dirty their fancy suits. Actually he didn’t get to see Keiji this beautiful everyday.  
  
“Guarding 1 to Lurchers, 2 bodyguards of the target near the main gate.”  
  
“Lurcher 2 to Guardings, a customer in dark blue suite seems involved with the target.”  
  
“Guarding 1 to Lurcher 2, keep an eye on him.”  
  
Mastering minimal lips motion was a pain but it did pay off. At least he could turn into a puppeter if his career failed, given that it was still a job. Minutes felt like hours while waiting for the right moment to act. Eventually the target did the first move, retreating to a side room, less crowded. Keiji followed close. 1 minute until they could reach him.  
  
“Guarding 1 to Lurcher 2, what’s the situation ?”  
  
He wasn’t able to move as swiftly as Keiji in his ocean of human whirpools.  
10 seconds and no answer.  
  
“Guarding 1 to Lurcher 2, I repeat, what’s the situation ?”  
  


  
  
138.  
5 seconds and still no answer.  
Kotaro walked on his steps, followed by Yaku, then Kuroo, but no man. Neither Keiji nor the target were to be found. _“Don’t die.”_  
  


  
  
154.  
15 other seconds and radio silence was sharp, like an ice-cold knife on the verge of his throat.  
They contacted First Division but nothing to report on their end. _“I won’t forgive you.”_  
  


  
  
186.  
His heart was beating so loud it could break his chest. At the sound of his own steps he pictured Keiji’s crime coefficient rising. _“Don’t die.”_  
  


  
  
193.  
Fake greek statues, old art nouveau lamps, overly flowered wallpaper, the scenery of every turning corner were different but for Koutaro it was nothing but a never ending maze. All the plans and tactics meticulously prepared vanished, consumed by overwhelming stress. He kept repeating those two words, to Keiji, but most likely to himself.  
  
“Kou. Calm down.”  
  
Tetsurou put a friendly hand on his shoulder. Yaku and Tetsuro were shining with confidence and trust in Keiji’s capacities. Yet he who cherished Keiji more than anyone, he couldn’t.  
  


  
  
235.  
A shot.  
0.4 second later another.  
Then the typical sound of a Dominator switching mode.  
And 1 second later the last shot.

  
  
  
279.  
“Mission completed.” Keiji simply declared when his teammates arrived.  
  
He was covered by with own blood, pouring from a wounded left arm and shoulder, and by the blood of the target, painting anew Keiji’s white shirt, and the golden carpet. Between the lips of that genuine smile of satisfaction, Koutaro could hear a faded laughter.  
  
“Don’t laugh.”  
  
Keiji chuckled.  
  
“You sure are frightening Bokuto-san. The enemy doesn't scare me a bit compared to you.”  
  
He casually contacted the cleaners at the headquarters while the others lined up with Koutaro’s silence.  
  
“You idiot. As if I'd ever die. The target was in sight. I had to kill him with my own hands."  
  


  
  
119.  
What was frightening was Akaashi Keiji’s crime coefficient swings, a fearful beauty never to be tamed. And the fact that Bokuto Koutaro was the sole person known to balance those numbers was equally alarming.


End file.
